Locked In
by XxFlame-GirlxX
Summary: Ginga, Ryuga, Madoka, Reiji, Brie, Laney, and Nano are locked in school. What will they do to stay sane all weekend? Reiji/OC Ginga/Madoka SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY SUMMARY!
1. Racing

**Me: HELLO! NEW STORY! YAY!**

**Brie: You're too hyper. Did you have too much sugar?**

**Me: NO! I'M JUST HAPPY! READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Brie: Um…Okay…FG doesn't own anything except her OC's and the story.**

**Me: YAHOO!**

"Who's fault is it we're stuck here again?" Ryuga asked. "Shut up, Ryuga," Ginga said. Ryuga, Brie, Reigi, Ginga, Madoka, Nano, and Laney were stuck in school because everyone had to wait for Ginga to get his stuff. They were locked in and the lights were off, but you could still see. They were in one of the classrooms. "Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't so slow," Laney pointed out. "So boring," Brie yawned. "We need something to do to pass time," Madoka said. "What can we do?" Nano said. "If only we had our cell phones, but_ someone_ was texting and forgot to put their phone on vibrate, so they got confiscated," Reiji said. "Oops…" Laney said. "No beys. No phones. No nothing. There really is nothing we could do," Ryuga said. Everyone sighed. A light bulb lit up above Brie's head. "RACE YOU GUYS TO MR. NEWMAN'S ROOM!" Brie shouted running out of the room. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Laney yelled following. "WAIT!" Ginga yelled running after them. "GINGA!" Madoka screamed following. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE LANEY!" Nano yelled sprinting out. Ryuga growled and ran out. Reigi shrugged and disappeared into the shadows. Mr. Newman's room was on the other side of the high school on the bottom floor. They were on the top floor. Brie was the only one who knew a shortcut. She stopped at a the storage closet, looked both ways to see if anyone was looking, and she ran in shutting the door softly so nobody heard her. She crawled into a shaft and pressed the button and it went down to Mr. Newman's room. She opened the shaft doors and crawled out into Mr. Newman's supply closet. She opened the closet door and ran to one of the desks and sat so it looked like she'd been waiting. Reigi walked out from the shadows and sat on the desk by Brie.

Laney ran down the hall and saw Ginga was behind her and behind Madoka was behind him. She picked up the pace. Ryuga passed Madoka and she grabbed onto his hair, slowing him down. "OW! LET GO!" he yelled. "NOPE!" Madoka yelled back. Ginga looked back and sweat dropped. "LET GO OF MY FREAKING HAIR!" the dragon emperor shouted. Madoka snickered and gripped his hair tighter, causing him to yelp in pain. "LET GO! LET GO! HAGANE TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO LET GO OF MY HAIR!" he yelled. "We're not dating! At least not yet…but NO! THIS IS FUN TO WATCH!" the Pegasus user shouted back.

Laney ran a bit faster, wanting to stay in 2nd. _WAIT! WHERE'S BRIE, NANO,AND REIGI!? IF THEY FINISHED THAT MEANS…CRAP! I'M IN 4__th__! _she thought. "BRIE! NANO! REIGI! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! _DEAD!"_ she screamed running faster than ever.

"Reigi, did you hear that?" she asked. "Sounded like defeat," Reigi laughed. Nano ran in. "Hey guys!" he said with a smile. He sat on a desk and gave and exhausted sigh. Laney barged in panting. "You…guys…suck…you…know…that…" she said barely able to catch her breath.

"LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" they heard Ryuga yell from down the hall. "STILL NOT LETTING GO!" Madoka yelled back. Ginga ran in and sat on a desk, trying to catch his breath. "You guys missed it! It was hilarious," Ginga said between laughs and pants. "Madoka grabbed Ryuga's hair and wouldn't let him go!" he said.

Madoka ran in with red and white hair in her hand and some of it wasn't red before. "Hey guys!" she said with a smile. "Is that Ryuga's hair?" Reigi asked. "Yah," she replied with an evil grin. Ryuga walked in with his hand on his head. His forehead had a couple of scratches from Madoka. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he shouted. "Fun," she answered. "You clawed my head to death for fun?" "Yeah." "What is wrong with you?" "What's wrong with your head?" "Your nails." "Ryuga?" Nano asked. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "Your heads bleeding." "Oh."

**Me: Hahaha! Racing is fun when someone gets hurt!**

**Nano: You're sorta twisted.**

**Me: I know!**

**Nano: REVIEW!**


	2. Prank Wars Part 1

**Me: HEY GUYS! New chapter!**

**Laney: Ugh…what now?**

**Me: READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Laney: Whatever…FG doesn't own anything except for her OC's and the story.**

**Me: Oh yah, I forgot to mention Laney and Nano are dating! ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

After bandaging the dragon emperor's head, they all went to the auditorium. "A whole weekend here, huh? How will I stay sane?" Nano asked himself. "Why are we here anyways, Laney?" Ginga asked. "Sit down and I'll tell you," she said. Everyone sat down.

Laney walked up on stage and turned the lights on. She grabbed a microphone and turned it on. "Is this really necessary?" Ryuga asked. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs into the microphone. Everybody covered their ears. Nano's glasses cracked.

"LANEY SHUT THE HELL UP I THINK I JUST WENT DEAF!" Brie yelled. "SERIOUSLY DO YOU NEED TO SCREAM!?" Reiji shouted. "IF I WAS UP THERE YOU WOULD LOOK LIKE WHAT RUGA'S HEAD DID!" Madoka screamed.

"Whatever. Anyways, let's have a prank war!" Laney announced. "We don't have anything else to do," Nano said. Laney tied her blond hair back so it wouldn't get in front of her pretty amethyst eyes.

"Okay, you will each have a partner. Group 1 will be Nano, and Ryuga. Group 2 will be Ginga and Madoka. And group 3 will be Reiji and Brie. The bells will go off when we have a winner. You'll come back here when we have a winner! I will be the score keeper and I'll be in the Principals office. You have to have 10 points to win. Now go pick where your bases will be!" Laney said running off the stage. They all left the auditorium.

WITH GROUP 1

"Okay so our base will be the gym," Ryuga decided. "Good idea! We'll have all the supplies we need," Nano said flipping his brown ruffled hair. "OH! Let's do the door prank with the bucket of water at the top!"Ryuga said. "I'll grab a bucket," Nano said. "I'll get the water,"Ryuga said.

2 minutes later they came back. Ryuga poured the water into the bucket and put it on top of the door."What else?" Nano asked. "We wait until Laney announces the other teams are done.

WITH GROUP 2

"Madoka, our base will be in the storage room," Ginga said. "I've got an idea. Remember in science we did that experiment with the itching powder?" Madoka asked. "Which group are we putting it on?" "Group 3. I wanna prank the King of Pranks (Brie)," Madoka snickered.

Ginga tossed her some gloves and they put them on. Madoka rumadged through the cabinets until she found it. "This'll be interesting." Madoka said with an evil grin.

WITH TEAM 3

"Our base is the cafeteria! It has food, water, and all the supplies we need!" Brie said. She went to the fridge and her azurite eyes sparkled. Pies, cakes, whipped cream, and everything you need to pull a prank with food. Reiji walked over.

"You picked a good spot for a base," he said. Brie looked in the freezer. Ice and ice cream. She grabbed a cooler and put the ice in it. "I'm gonna go put ice on the floor so if they come in they'll slip, I'll put the pie at the end so they'll slide into it. HILARIOUS!" Brie snickered.

"OKAY GUYS! COUNT DOWN TO THE PRANK WAR!" Laney said into the speaker.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RI-I MEAN GO!" Everyone yelled. 1 person in each group left, 1 guarded. Nano stayed and Ryuga left. Ginga stayed and Madoka left. Reiji stayed and Brie left.

WITH MADOKA

Madoka had the itching powder in her hand and she walked down the hallways. She was looking for group 3 so she could become the King of Pranks. It took 5 minutes, but she walked to the cafeteria and saw Reiji taking a nap.

Madoka watched her step, she saw that they'd put ice on the floor and avoided it. She walked over to the red haired blader and sprinkled some itching powder on his head and accidentally spilled the whole bottle. He sneezed and his eyes shot open. "Oops," she said. "MADOKA!? WHAT THE-WHY IS MY HEAD SO FREAKING ITCHY!?" He yelled scratching his head violently.

Madoka rolled on the floor laughing. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Reiji yelled. "5 words: A whole bottle of itching powder," Madoka said between laughs. "THAT'S 1 POINT FOR TEAM 2! THEY PRANKED TEAM 3! NICE WORK MADOKA!" Laney said through the speaker. "IF I WASN'T SRATCHING MY HEAD TO DEATH, YOU'D BE DEAD!" Reiji shouted. Madoka ran back to base.

WITH BRIE

Brie rushed back to base after she heard the announcement. "What was he doing?" Brie wondered out loud. She walked in, forgetting there was ice on the floor. She slipped but Reii caught bridal stile and she blushed, but soon dropped her to scratch his head.

"Ow…what's with your head Reiji?" she asked. "Itching powder," he answered. "You should stop." she said. "Why?"he asked. "Your heads bleeding."Brie pointed out. "I noticed." "Then why are you still itching your head?" "WAY TO FREAKING ITCHY!"Brie stood up, but slipped again. This time she didn't fall backwards, she fell forwards and kissed Reiji!

**Me: OH MY GLOB!**

**Reiji: O.O**

**Brie: O.O**

**Me: Ooh! INTERESTING! WELL ANYWAYS, REVIEW!**


	3. Prank Wars Part 2

**Me: HI! Last chapter was pretty interesting.**

**Brie: You can say that again.**

**Me: Read the disclaimer!**

**Brie: I'd rather take a nap. *walks away***

**Ginga: I'll read it! FG doesn't own anything except for her OC's and the story! Now can I have a cookie?**

**Me: No, but you can have romance with Madoka!**

**Ginga: …still want the cookie.**

Their eyes widened and they broke the kiss. "OMG! WHAT DID I JUST WITNESS?!" Laney yelled through the speaker. "What…um…just happened?" Reiji asked. "I think we just…kissed. And the truth be told, I think I enjoyed it," Brie said. "Yeah…" "Well, I'm gonna go." Brie grabbed a few pies and left.

WITH RYUGA

"What did Laney just witness? Is that Madoka? YES! Time to get back at Madoka for my hair and blood loss!" Ryuga said hiding behind a trash can. He had 19 water balloons in a trash bag and 1 in his hand. He climbed into the trash can.

"Ew, a banana peel! And a can of pop. And a dead squirrel. Wait, a dead squirrel? Oh I better hurry up!" he said lifting the trash lid up. He threw a water balloon at Madoka and it hit her in the face.

She let out an 'Eep' and Ginga came and asked what was wrong. _SPLASH!_ It hit Ginga in the face. Ryuga couldn't help but laugh his butt off. "HAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled. Madoka and Ginga looked over at the trash can.

"TEAM 1 SCORES 2 POINTS FOR A PRANK ON TEAM 2! NICE RYUGA!" Laney announced. Ryuga's eyes widened when he saw Madoka he jumped out of the trash can and ran like there was no tomorrow, which if she caught him there wouldn't be.

WITH NANO

Nano was making chloroform from bleach and acetone. "So Ryuga got us a couple of points. So the only team we haven't pranked yet is team 3. Now I'll just put some of this chloroform on this rag and we'll knock em' out," he said straitening his cracked glasses. He flipped his hair and Ryuga came in through a shortcut.

"Hey, look! I made chloroform and put it on this rag. Go make team 3 smell it. DO NOT SMELL IT! YOU WILL PASS OUT!" Nano explained. "Alright, Madoka is after me though so I'll have to be careful. Make more of that stuff," Ryuga said walking away.

He carefully walked to the cafeteria and saw Brie walk in. When Brie turned around, he put the rag up to her nose and she fainted. Reiji turned around and saw Brie passed out on the floor. "Brie?" he said scratching his head. Ryuga came up behind him and put the rag up to his nose and he passed out.

"Phew, okay now that that's over with…"Ryuga pulled out a sharpie and snickered. He drew all over their faces. "THAT'S 2 MORE POINTS SCORED FOR TEAM 1! NICE RYUGA!" Laney announced. "They'll be out for a few hours," Ryuga said. He left only to find an enraged Madoka waiting for him. She had a muddy water balloon in her hand. _SPLASH! _The dragon emperor was covered in mud.

"THAT'S 1 POINT FOR TEAM 2 FOR PRANKING TEAM 1! NICE REVENGE PRANK MADOKA!" Laney yelled into the speaker. Madoka smiled and went back to base. Ginga was sitting on a crate and Madoka took a seat next to him. "You got him back?" the Pegasus user asked.

"Yep! Revenge is fun!" she said with an evil grin. "You know Madoka, you're pretty cool. To tell the truth, I like you a lot." "GInga…" "Would y-you go out w-with me?" "Of course!" "Really?" "Yep, I like you, too. Ever since you went to Battle Bladers!" Madoka admitted and she smiled.

WITH TEAM 3

"Ugh…What happened?" Brie wondered out loud. She looked over and saw Reiji's face and fell over laughing. He had glasses around his eyes and freckles drew by a sharpie. He had Ryuga written across his cheek. She crawled over and shook him.

"Reiji wake up!" she ordered. "Huh? HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Reiji laughed. "I could say the same to you," the blond blader said. "What do you mean?" "Look" Brie pulled out a mirror and he frowned. "We need to get some points! We don't have any!" she said. "I know just what we should do," Reiji snickered.

**Me: What's Reiji's plan?**

**Madoka: It better not be against us cuz she's the King of Pranks!**

**Me: I totally stole that title from Yugioh.**

**Yugi: What was that?**

**Me: Nohing!**

**Madoka: REVIEW!**


	4. I NEED IDEAS!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! I just ran out of ideas. I NEED HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT AND I WILL ALSO GIVE YOU INVISIBLE MONEY! ($_$)PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP WITH EXTRA SPRINKLES AND FUDGE WITH BROWNIES AND RAINBOWS AND PLUMS AND PEWDIEPIE AND BARRELS AND BROFISTS AMD THE BROOARMY AND SKYDOESMINECRAFT AND SQUIDS AND THE SKYARMY AND BROOKLYN RAGE AND LEATHER PANTS AND SUPER SPECIAL AWSOMENESS! (You could probably see I need ideas) If you have any pranks, games, etc, please use this format:**

**PRANKS:**

**Name of Prank:**

**Prank Description:**

**GAMES:**

**Name of Game:**

**How to Play: (You don't have to explain obvious games like Truth or Dare)**

**OTHER: (IT'S PRETTY MUCH THE SAME FORMAT)**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~FG**


End file.
